


Helpless

by orphan_account



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, DiceCup, F/M, Happy Ending, I promise everything will be happy in the end, Love, M/M, Mugmaria, Tags to be added, supportive brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cuphead is in love with a certain king. Mugman is in love with a certain mermaid.Both of these certain people are certainly upset with their suitors.





	Helpless

The days passed quickly after the Devil was gone. Almost too quickly.

Nobody had really expected them to get every soul contract. Not even the brothers themselves. They had sold their own souls away what seemed like forever ago, and had managed to earn them back by taking the souls of others.

Unfortunately, some of these other souls had grown on them.

Mugman sighed as he sat at the foot of a tree in their little yard, back at the home they had almost reluctantly returned to. Cuphead loved the adrenaline rush of collecting souls, and Mugman knew that. But all he really wanted to do was head back to the docks. He missed his.. Well, he didn't know if he could call her his girlfriend. He missed Maria. He missed her cute little flirts, missed the way she would try and splash water and land it in his cup, missed her laugh.

He stared down at the paper in his hands, rereading it for the nth time. Cala Maria soul contract. Property of the Devil.

He knew that the Devil was long gone. But he was still nervous. What if she didn’t want to see him after they took her soul contract? What if she was mad? No, Mugman couldn’t handle that. He continued staring down and rereading the contract over and over, unaware of his brothers appearance behind him.

“Bro! You look like you wanna go sleeping with the fishes! What’s up?” Cuphead gave a cheeky grin as he plopped to the ground next to his brother, who was now blushing furiously.

“Cup! I told you not to sneak up on me like that!”  
“Come on, don’t be so crabby!” This pun earned him a punch on the shoulder, which made him laugh.

“Okay, okay, I get it. For real, what’s up? You look upset.” He slung an arm around Mug’s shoulder, pulling him a bit closer. The younger brother just sighed.

“I miss Maria. I’m really worried to go see her, but.. I want to.”  
“Bro. How about I go with you?” He grinned, playing the part of the caring older brother pretty well. The truth was though, he knew Mug would want to try and make it up to him as well if he went with him, and this meant he could drag him to go see King Dice, so he wouldn’t have to be alone. Thank God.

Mugman looked up at his brother, letting out a nearly relieved breath. “Would you do that for me?” He had so much hope in his eyes, Cuphead couldn’t do anything other than smile.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!!
> 
> Go check out my Tumblr, cupheadhive!


End file.
